Víspera de Halloween
by Margarita Marquez
Summary: Segunda parte de La historia ates de ser contada. Lily, sus amigas y los Merodeadores han salido de la escuela y deberán enfrentarse a la vida adulta, donde Lord Voldemort cada vez va ganando más terreno aterrorizando a la sociedad mágica ...
1. Prólogo

En la esquina de la pequeña calle Carlisle st, frente a la Plaza Soho, había una casa enorme, de cuatro pisos de altura, con un amplio antejardín con dos majestuosos árboles, que daban sombra a la tranquila calle. Estaba construida con piedra de color oscuro, pero las ventanas tenían cortinas de brillantes colores, por lo que parecía una casa alegre.

Para acceder a la casa, había que subir una pequeña escalinata de mármol, y arriba, a un lado de la enorme puerta de roble, había una antiquísima campana de bronce, que servía de timbre, y al otro un pequeño árbol de flores blancas, en una maceta; y en el suelo, el felpudo rezaba "Bienvenido".

Por dentro, la casa estaba adornada exquisitamente con cálidos colores; principalmente rojo y dorado, con lustrosos muebles de maderas claras, tapices bordados, cuadros de paisajes y retratos de personajes importantes. Los suelos estaban cubiertos por mullidas y suaves alfombras.

El recibidor era una habitación pequeña, con una mesita a un lado de la puerta de entrada y un enorme perchero en el otro, mientras que frente a la puerta, había una mampara de vidrio azul, que desdibujaba la imagen del ancho corredor que había al otro lado.

El corredor estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color beige, y del centro del techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara de cristal. Al lado derecho había una puerta doble que comunicaba con el comedor, una habitación amplia y luminosa, con una mesa para diez personas en el centro, y unas vitrinas con vajilla y copas y hermosas fuentes y ensaladeras.

Al otro lado del corredor estaba la sala con una enorme chimenea, mullidos sillones, y pequeñas mesas para el café, con largas y finas patas. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de cristal más grande que la del pasillo, y la luz se reflejaba en las lágrimas enviando destellos por toda la habitación.

Al final del corredor, había una amplia escalera, de mármol como la de la entrada, que conducía a los pisos superiores. Las habitaciones eran amplias y luminosas, con los pisos de madera pulidas. En cada una de las diez habitaciones, había camas con doseles cuyas cortinas eran de color amarillo pálido y de una tela suave y liviana. Los cobertores eran rojo oscuro, o marrón. Había también enormes roperos con espejo de cuerpo entero en las puertas, y escritorios de madera oscura, que contrastaba con el claro color café de los pisos. Los baños eran amplios, con las paredes cubiertas completamente por azulejos blancos. Las tinas eran grandes, de hierro fundido, con patas con forma de garras de león.

En lo más alto de la casa, en el ático, había dos habitaciones; una de ellas era la pajarera, donde unas cinco lechuzas dormitaban con la cabeza bajo el ala, indiferentes de la ventana abierta, por la que entraban los primeros rayos de sol del día, o del bullicio de la calle. En la otra habitación, una extraña criatura, una elfina doméstica, acababa de despertar.

* * *

Hola a tods ... espero que les guste el cambio que he hecho con el fic ... y de veras espero que sepan perdonarme por borrarlo y retroceder tanto en el tiempo y todo eso ... sinceramente creo que he mejorado la historia, y es por eso que me atreví a hacer lo que hice ... El primer capítulo estará arriba durante la próxima semana (martes, probablemente).

Atte,

MargaritaMárquez


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquel día, Lily Evans llegó a la casa de sus padres alrededor del medio día, y se encontró a su madre en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo. Hacía varios días que no se veían, puesto que la chica se había ido de su casa para vivir con sus amigas y amigos en Londres, cuidad donde comenzaría sus estudios superiores unos días más tarde.

- Aún no me hago la idea de que ya no vives aquí – comentó su madre, mientras revolvía la sopa.

- Es extraño – coincidió Lily, terminando la ensalada – Pero es una aventura – añadió - ¿te dije que Sirius aún busca la lata del café, después de una semana? ¿O que me dices de Emily? aún no logra acostumbrarse a su habitación y se la pasa entrando a la de Remus, que es la puerta del lado.

Sally Evans rió divertida, y dejó sus pensamientos a un lado. Su pequeña Lily ya era toda una mujer; había abandonado el nido y era hora de dejarla volar por su cuenta. Terminaron de preparar el almuerzo en silencio, y pronto se les unieron George Evans y James Potter, que venía de sorpresa.

- ¡Amor! No te ví esta mañana – comentó Lily saliendo al patio trasero (donde se encontraba el punto de aparición) para saludarlo.

- Salí temprano, pues tenía cosas que hacer con mi padre y Kate – contestó él luego de basarla suavemente en los labios.

- Vamos dentro, el almuerzo está listo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Lily y James se encontraban en el Ministerio de la Magia, con varias carpetas en las manos, tratando de decidir dónde ir primero. Había que anexar su chimenea a la Red Flu, registrar la casa y sus habitantes (incluida la elfina que los padres de Emily les habían regalado), establecer los hechizos protectores anti apariciones indeseadas, anti mortífagos y anti muggles.

Tardaron más de lo que había planeado, y cuando por fin la última firma estuvo en su lugar, regresaron a casa agotados, justo a tiempo para la cena.

Las chicas y los Merodeadores los interrogaron sobre todo lo concerniente a la casa mientras cenaban y luego fueron todos juntos al concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth, en el callejón Diagon, donde se encontraron con Hagrid y algunos ex compañeros de Hogwarts.

~*~

Unos días más tarde, por la mañana estaban todos con esa típica tristeza de fin de vacaciones. Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases, que por experiencia de Samantha, sabían que eran muy duras. Desayunaron en la terraza del jardín, comentando sobre lo que les esperaba al día siguiente, cuando llegó una lechuza marrón con un sobre de pergamino amarillo y letra azul. Lily le quitó la carta a la lechuza y abrió el sobre con curiosidad._  
_

_¡¡Hola Merodeadores y chicas!!_

_¿Cómo estáis todos? ¿Que tal la nueva casa? Que ganas de estar allí con vosotros. Yo por mi parte estoy muy bien, aunque os extraño muchísimo. Lamento no haber podido escribiros antes pero con todo lo de la mudanza y lo demás hemos estado muy atareados mi madre y yo. Estamos viviendo en un piso muy bonito, en el centro de la cuidad, aún no hemos conocido más magos y brujas por aquí, pero es que a penas si hemos salido a comprar algunas cosas. Creo que mañana por la tarde por fin iremos a la Avenida Dracon, que es el equivalente al Callejón Diagon aquí, aunque no es más grande, por lo que he sabido. Papá comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio la semana pasada, como estaba previsto, y yo mañana comienzo con clases de búlgaro con una bruja que vive no muy lejos de aquí. Es extraño comenzar el año sin ir a Hogwarts, ni sin todos vosotros. Creo que siete años juntos hacen que me acostumbre a estar cerca de mis amigos, y amigas, claro. Que extraño se siente el saber que no os veré durante dos años completos, casi. Os envío algunas fotos que nos hemos hecho por aquí y también de la casa.  
_

_Espero que os vaya muy bien en la universidad y en todo. Espero veros en las vacaciones de diciembre, creo que podré ir allí en año nuevo._

_Con cariño y nostalgia, _

_Colagusano._

Para todos, las clases habían comenzado muy bien y aunque no estaban todo el tiempo juntos, como en Hogwarts, tenían más horas libres que estando en la escuela y las pasaban mayoritariamente en la casa. Tal como había sido para Samantha, les fue difícil acostumbrarse al ritmo tan exigente de las clases en la Universidad Mágica, pero finalmente lo habían conseguido muy bien.

Desde que el Señor Tenebroso había comenzado a escalar en el poder, con todos sus mortífagos siguiendo ordenes sin escrúpulo alguno, toda la comunidad mágica se encontraba en grave peligro, y los _muggles_ también. Y aunque todos sabían que sus vidas no podían paralizarse por estos motivos, nunca estaba demás algún hechizo protector, la casa bien cerrada y extrema precaución en todo momento.

Sirius se aseguraba todos los días que Samantha no estuviera sola ni un minuto. La acompañaba por las mañanas a la Universidad y solo se iba cuando se aseguraba que ella estaba en buena compañía. Generalmente se veían en los descansos, almorzaban en una u otra sede y volvían juntos a casa después de clases.

Lo mismo hacía Mark, que estaba tanto o más preocupado que Sirius. Su hermano enviaba amenazas continuamente y Mark sabía que Anthony no dejaría las cosas así como así. Emily aún recibía amenazas de todo tipo e intentaba no hacerles caso, pero aún así muchas veces ocurrieron cosas extrañas a su alrededor que le probablemente eran sutiles ataques de mortífagos dirigidos a ella.

Lily vivía preocupada por lo que pudiese sucederle a sus padres, y los visitaba casi todos los días. Junto con James y el señor Potter había puesto una serie de encantamientos sobre la casa, de esos que el Ministerio siempre recomendaba en sus folletos. Y secretamente había puesto un poco de magia antigua sobre sus padres y su hermana.

Desde el primer día de clases, Lily entabló muy buena relación con la mayoría de sus compañeros, aunque como en todos lugares había los infaltables sangre limpia que despreciaban a los nacidos de muggles, aunque ahora las relaciones eran de más tolerancia que en Hogwarts.

Los Merodeadores, al igual que en la escuela, habían conseguido un buen número de admiradoras, además que los cuatro habían postulado al equipo de Quidditch de la Escuela de Aurores y habían sido seleccionados de inmediato. Emily y Sarah, cada una en su carrera, habían hecho buenas migas con sus compañeros también, aunque sabían de sobra que no encontrarían nunca amigos y amigas como los que ya tenían.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, en una vorágine de responsabilidades, estudios, salidas de chicas, salidas al Quidditch, escapadas de los Merodeadores a la Casa de los Gritos y un sinfín de actividades que los mantenían a todos siempre ocupados, con sus mentes llenas y corriendo de un lado para otro.

Era una de esas tardes, en que todos iban de arriba abajo por las escaleras, pasando a la cocina a buscar una manzana, sentados en los sillones de la sala hundidos en sus lecturas, encerrados en sus habitaciones estudiando o practicando hechizos, cuando sonó la campana de la puerta, con un repique tan insistente que los dejó a todos paralizados.

James, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta corrió a abrirla y se encontró con Andrómeda Tonks, la prima de Sirius, que venía entera vestida de negro, con un pañuelo blanco en la mano derecha, y cogiendo a su hija con la otra mano. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y entre hipidos pidió hablar con Sirius.

James la condujo adentro, mientras Remus, que se había acercado a la puerta detrás de James, corría escaleras arriba para buscar a Sirius, que se encontraba en su habitación.

- ¿Drómeda? – susurró Sirius al llegar junto a su prima - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Le pasó algo a Tedd?

Ella negó con la cabeza, en silencio, y se echó a los brazos de su primo, sollozando con más fuerza aún, desconsolada, y con la respiración entrecortada. Sirius la abrazó automáticamente intentando reconfortarla, interrogando a James con la mirada, mientras éste se encogía de hombros y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza.

- Es el tío Alphard – murmuró Andrómeda luego de serenarse un poco – Esta mañana fui a su habitación, con el desayuno, como todos los días…

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – susurró Sirius con la voz tomada, adivinando lo que venía después.

- Y allí estaba él, en su cama… - continuó Andrómeda, derramando nuevas lágrimas – y parecía que dormía, Sirius… estaba tan tranquilo…

- Está bien, Drómeda; ya no llores – la consoló su primo, conmocionado.

No podía creer que su tío Alphard, su tío favorito, aquel enorme y fuerte hombre que siempre lo había cuidado y consolado, se hubiese ido para siempre. Se quedó allí, abrazado a su prima, más triste y solo de lo que nunca se había sentido, y derramó silenciosas lágrimas, sin percatarse de nada más que aquel vacío que sentía en su interior, y la irregular respiración de su prima.

Alrededor, todos los habitantes de la casa se habían reunido, en silencio, y se lamentaban y consolaban mutuamente por la muerte de aquel hombre que tan generoso y bueno había sido siempre con todos ellos.

Al día siguiente se realizó el funeral. Un representante del Ministerio, un hombre bajo y calvo, ofició la sencilla ceremonia fúnebre, y luego el cuerpo fue cremado con fuego mágico. Sirius se rehusó a dar un discurso, puesto que el nudo que tenía en la garganta la impedía hablar, por lo que Tedd Tonks dirigió unas palabras en nombre de la familia.

Luego de eso, el oficial del Ministerio se retiró, y todos comieron un almuerzo ligero, en silencio. La tristeza flotaba en el ambiente, y los más afectados eran Sirius y Andrómeda, que se habían mantenido juntos todo el tiempo, consolándose mutuamente.

Por la noche, luego que todos se hubieron ido a dormir, Sirius seguía en la sala, sentado frente a la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en las llamas.

- ¿Amor? – preguntó una voz cerca de su oído - ¿Estás bien?

Samantha rodeó el sillón donde Sirius se encontraba y se sentó junto a él, rodeándolo con un brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. El la abrazó también y le cogió la mano. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde el día anterior, cuando Andrómeda le había contado, y no se sentía capaz de hablar en aquel momento tampoco, por lo que solo estrechó a Sam con fuerza y luego la besó el los labios, intentando así demostrarle su gratitud por su compañía y apoyo.

~*~

Cada vez se hacía más evidente que el verano había acabado, y el otoño se hacía cada vez más helado y ventoso. Soho Square amanecía todos los días cubierta de hojas marchitas de los ancestrales árboles, y desde muy temprano se podía sentir el leve olor del humo de las chimeneas.

Eran la segunda semana de octubre, y James había invitado a Lily a pasar el fin de semana en una pequeña isla perdida en medio del Mediterráneo, ya que su padre le había conseguido un traslador a la pequeña cabaña que los Potter habían comprado allí, muchos años antes.

Se encontraban recostados en la blanca arena de la playa, mirando el atardecer. Habían llegado unas horas antes, y luego de dejar sus bolsos en la cabaña habían bajado a la playa y observar el paisaje antes que el sol se ocultara tras el horizonte. Ahora, abrazados y cubiertos con una manta, miraban la infinita extensión de agua que se encontraba a sus pies, que reflejaba el color rubí del cielo, mientras a lo lejos el disco anaranjado el sol se hundía en el agua.

Sopló una leve brisa fría, y Lily se acercó más a James en busca de calor, y él le respondió estrechándola con fuerza y besándola suavemente en los labios.

- Nunca me habías contado de esta cabaña – comentó Lily en cuanto se separaron un poco.

- Hace muchísimo que no venía… - respondió él en voz baja – Y la verdad es que fue idea de papá venir aquí – añadió.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó ella, curiosa.

- Bueno, por que le pedí un consejo, y me dijo que este sería un buen lugar – comentó James, con naturalidad.

- Un buen lugar, ¿para qué?

-No seas tan curiosa, pelirroja. Disfruta del atardecer – le respondió él zanjando el tema.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, roto ocasionalmente por alguna gaviota extraviada que gaznaba llamando a sus compañeras, y el suave choque de las olas contra la arena.

Cuando estuvo oscuro y la temperatura descendió varios grados más, volvieron a la cabaña, donde estaba la chimenea encendida, y la temperatura era agradable.

Prepararon la cena entre los dos, entre risas y besos, y cuando por fin hubieron terminado era casi media noche, y luego de haber comido tanto desde las ollas, ya no tenían hambre, por lo que simplemente hechizaron todo para que se lavara solo; y mientras Lily iba a la habitación para ponerse el pijama, James apagó luces y encendió velas, dándole al lugar un ambiente romántico.

James se acercó a Lily en cuando ella entró en la habitación, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y enredando su otra mano en su cabello mientras la besaba.

Lily respondió el beso de inmediato, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, despeinándole el cabello, mientras el beso cada vez subía más y más de intensidad y casi sin darse cuenta, caminaban a ciegas hacia la habitación, donde la única luz provenía de las velas que flotaban sobre la cama.

Se deshicieron de las ropas, que lo único que hacían era estorbar en aquellos momentos, y cayeron a la cama, apremiados por el deseo y entregándose mutuamente, e hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Cuando hubieron terminado, colapsando de placer, permanecieron abrazados, entrelazados, sobre la cama, cubiertos a penas por la blanca sabana de seda. James tenía cu cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Lily, y ella le acariciaba la cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre el alborotado cabello de él.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó James luego de unos minutos, alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, dándole a entender, en silencio, que le estaba poniendo atención. James entonces se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar algo dentro de su bolso, respirando profundamente mientras buscaba. Ella lo miraba intrigada por su actitud, como si estuviese nervioso, son dejar de admirar su ancha y musculosa espalda, su trasero, sus firmes piernas, sus fuertes brazos. Empezaba a sentir el calor del deseo recorrerle el cuerpo nuevamente, cuando él se volteó para mirarla, con la mano derecha oculta tras su espalda.

James volvió a acomodarse junto a Lily, abrazándola por la cintura e inclinándose sobre ella para besarla levemente en los labios, mientras escondía la mano derecha bajo una almohada.

- Me he estado preguntando – comenzó James – ¿qué pensarían tus familiares si nos vieran a ambos vestidos con túnicas…? los que no saben que eres una bruja, claro…

- Yo creo que les parecería muy extraño – respondió Lily, sin entender a donde quería llegar James con la conversación.

- Bueno, mejor ocuparnos de eso en su debido momento – dijo James entonces, en voz baja.

- ¿Momento de qué? – preguntó Lily intrigada por saber de qué diablos hablaba su novio.

- El momento de hacer la lista de invitados y enviar las invitaciones y todas esas cosas – respondió James con toda naturalidad.

- ¿Invitados? Invitar ¿a quién? ¿a qué? – preguntó ella, más intrigada.

- A nuestra boda, por supuesto – respondió James, como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Lily lo miró con la boca abierta de la impresión, conteniendo la respiración, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir. ¿Boda? Aquello la había tomado completamente por sorpresa; nunca lo habían hablado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – logró articular finalmente, en voz muy baja.

James se incorporó entonces y, arrodillándose a su lado, sobre la cama, sacó una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo de debajo de la almohada donde había escondido su mano, la abrió, mostrándole su contenido a Lily, y susurró, con voz ronca:

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Lily Evans? – preguntó, con los ojos brillando de anticipación, con el cuerpo tenso, y más ansioso de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Lily lo miró aturdida por unos segundos para luego mirar dentro de la pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo, donde había un fino anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda como único adorno. Se quedó muda por segundos que a James le parecieron horas, mirando alternadamente a James y al anillo, sin poder articular palabra. Claro que lo había pensado muchas veces, casarse con James era uno de sus sueños desde que descubrió que se había enamorado de él, y justo cuando debía gritar que si, que pasaría toda la vida junto a él, se había quedado muda de la impresión, por que a pesar del anterior comentario de James, había pensado que solo había sido una broma y el asunto la había tomado por sorpresa. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

- ¡¡Claro que si!! – exclamó por fin lanzándose en los brazos de James, que la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y la besó con ternura, intentando demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía – No me esperaba algo así, mi amor. Es hermoso – añadió sacando el anillo de la cajita.

- Bueno, si te lo hubieses esperado no habría funcionado mi sorpresa – respondió James divertido, tomando el anillo para ponérselo a ella – Me haces muy feliz, Lily. No te imaginas – añadió más seriamente sin dejar de sonreír.

- Y no te imaginas como me siento yo, amor – susurró Lily nuevamente sobre el pecho de James sin dejar de mirar su nuevo anillo – Es hermoso – susurró.

El resto del fin de semana se pasaron las horas disfrutando de la pequeña isla, celebrando su compromiso, haciendo planes para la boda, decidiendo cómo y cuándo les contarían a sus amigos y familia que se casarían, a quienes invitarían, cuándo sería la boda, dónde irían de luna de miel. Y los días se les pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiesen querido, y pronto ya tenían todo listo para coger el traslador que los llevaría de regreso a Londres.

- Lily, espera – dijo James un minuto antes que se activara el traslador – Guárdate el anillo, tengo una idea – Lily lo miró haciendo pucheros – Vamos, amor; será sólo por un par de días.

Rápidamente, antes que el traslador se activara, Lily se quitó el anillo (muy a su pesar), lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y tocó el traslador en el momento preciso en que comenzaba a brillar con una leve tonalidad azul, y un instante después sentía aquella conocida sensación de un gancho halándola por debajo del ombligo.

Dos segundos más tarde se encontró a si misma en medio del salón de su casa, con James a su lado. Estaba contenta, después de todo lo que había pasado durante el fin de semana, y sentía como su un globo enorme se fuera inflando en su interior, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que se casaría con James, pero la imagen que llegó a sus ojos en cuanto se incorporó la hizo olvidar por un segundo su globo y el anillo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Contrario a lo que había pensado, la sala estaba abarrotada de gente, o por lo menos eso le pareció. Esparcidos por todo el lugar estaban las chicas, los Merodeadores, Andrómeda y Tedd Tonks, Henry Potter, Frank Lewis, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid ("por eso la sala se ve tan abarrotada", pensó Lily), y unas cuatro personas que ella jamás en su vida había visto.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó James, igual de sorprendido que Lily al ver la gran cantidad de personas que parecían estar esperándolos.

Lily miró a sus amigas, preguntándoles en silencio qué estaba pasando, pero ellas sólo se encogieron de hombros, puesto que tampoco sabían de qué se trataba todo aquello. Entretanto James había pasado la mirada desde los Merodeadores a su padre, quienes también se encogieron de hombros negando con la cabeza.

- Sé que esto debe parecer confuso – comentó el profesor Dumbledore luego de saludarlos – y os aseguro que todo quedará aclarado en unos minutos, es solo que no quiero tener que contar toda la historia dos veces y aún estamos esperando a un par de personas.

Volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación luego de las palabras del profesor, y en vista que aún tenían algo de tiempo, James y Lily se disculparon para llevar su equipaje a sus habitaciones, siendo seguidos prontamente por Sirius y Samantha.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar James, una vez que estuvieron los cuatro en la pequeña salita de estar del segundo piso.

- Cuento corto – dijo Sirius – Hagrid nos escribió ayer peguntando si estábamos todos y si podíamos hacer una pequeña reunión con "algunos amigos" aquí, por lo que le dijimos que ustedes no volverían hasta hoy por la noche…

- Entonces Hagrid nos pidió que lo esperáramos hoy – continuó Samantha – Luego llegó el profesor Dumledore con la profesora McGonagall y aquellas personas que estaban junto a ellos…

- Y al final también aparecieron Drómeda y Tedd y Frank y también Henry – finalizó Sirius.

- ¿Y qué se supone que es esta reunión? – preguntó Lily.

- No lo sabemos – respondió Sirius –. Ni Hagrid ni nadie quiere decir una palabra antes que lleguen los demás… ni siquiera sabemos a quién más esperamos.

Antes que alguien pudiese añadir otra palabra, la campana de la puerta repicó y los cuatro bajaron rápidamente hasta el hall de entrada, donde se encontraron con que Kairy (la elfina doméstica) ya había abierto la puerta y estaba recogiendo las capas de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Eran un par de años mayores que los Merodeadores y las chicas, se habían graduado el año anterior de la escuela de Aurores y se habían casado ese mismo verano.

- ¡Frank! – saludó James, acercándose – Supongo que estarás tan intrigado como todos nosotros con esto…

Se saludaron efusivamente y luego se dirigieron todos a la sala. Aparentemente los Longbottom eran los únicos que faltaban, puesto que de inmediato el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y se posicionó en un lugar desde el cual todos pudiesen verlo y oírlo con claridad.

- Primero que todo – comenzó, sin alzar la voz, conciente de que todos lo escuchaban con gran atención – quiero pedirles disculpas a los dueños de esta casa por abusar así de vuestra hospitalidad…

Las chicas y los Merodeadores murmuraron tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero sin demorarse demasiado; estaban todos muy intrigados por lo que fuera que el profesor Dumbledore tuviese que decirles, y como ya se estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, estaban realmente impacientes.

- Muy bien – continuó el anciano profesor – Es necesario ahora hacer las presentaciones. Cómo todos deben saber, este de aquí es Rubeus Hagrid – comenzó señalando al semigigante que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la sala – Aquí están mi gran amigo Elphias Doge; Alastor Moody; la profesora McGonagall, por supuesto; Edgar Bones y Caradoc Dearborn.

Mientras los nombraba, iba señalando a cada persona. Elphias Doge era un mago bajito que llevaba un gracioso sombrero. Alastor Moody era impresionante por su altura y las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro. Los dos últmos, Edgar Bones y Caradoc Deraborn estaban un poco apartados y miraban alrededor en silencio.

- Y mis queridos alumnos – continuó Dumbledore –; más bien, mis _ex_ alumnos – añadió antes de presentar a las chicas y los Merodeadores uno por uno –. También está un alumno un poco mayor, Frank Lewis, sanador en San Mungo; Frank y Alice Longbottom, recién graduados de la Academia de Aurores; Tedd y Andrómeda Tonks, y otro buen amigo del Ministerio, Henry Potter.

» Sé que están todos preguntándose por qué diablos los he citado a todos aquí. Todos ustedes sois magos y brujas excelentes, que han demostrado de diferentes maneras sus capacidades y fortalezas, y sobre todo dónde recae su lealtad y hacia donde están dirigidas sus convicciones y valores morales y sentimentales.

» Todos aquí tenemos motivos para luchar contra Lord Voldemort – contunuó, haciendo caso omiso a quienes se estremecieron al oír aquel nombre –: Para algunos es la seguridad de nuestras familias y nuestros seres queridos, para otros es el bienestar y tranquilidad de la comunidad mágica, para otros también puede ser por motivos completamente personales. Todos tenemos motivos, y es por eso que os he pedido a todos que estéis aquí este día.

Miradas de curiosidad cruzaban la sala de un lado a otro, todos en silencio esperando oír lo que el profesor Dumbledore tenía que decir. Solo Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall parecían relajados, mientras que todos los demás esperaban ansiosos; pero el profesor Dumbledore había hecho una pausa, para mirar cada rostro y decidir con qué palabras continuar su discurso. El silencio se volvía cada vez más tenso a medida que los segundos pasaban, y muchos ya habían comprendido la intención de las palabras del profesor, pero no habían dicho una palabra aún.

- Siento algo así como una necesidad de hacer algo para acabar con esta guerra silenciosa – continuó Dumbledore –. No quiero presionar ni obligar; quiero pedir. Quiero pedirles a todos ustedes, que consideren la idea de unir nuestras fuerzas, nuestras estrategias, nuestras posiciones en el mundo mágico, nuestras amistades… Un grupo de gente dedicado a combatir a Voldemort y sus seguidores…

En ese momento una llamarada explotó medio metro por sobre la cabeza del director y un instante después un fénix aterrizó suavemente en su hombro derecho, entonando una suave nota, que se mantuvo en el aire, como un fantasma suave y melodioso, incluso unos segundos después que el ave dejara de cantar.

- La Orden del Fénix – finalizó el director, acariciando las suaves plumas de Fawkes, mientras veinte pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente; mezclando sorpresa, miedo, angustia, precaución, indecisión y un sin fin de sentimientos.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más opresivo, y nadie se atrevía a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta aún.

* * *

Ok, me voy a huelga!! Cómo puede ser que no me dejen ni la más pequeña crítica, aunque sea para lanzar tomates?? en serio ... uno publica no solo para alimentar sus ansias de lectura, sino también para sentirse retribuido de alguna manera ... ¡¡Estoy exponiendo mi alma aquí, por Merlín!! Y GRATIS!!! Así que lo menos que yo y mi musa podemos esperar es un poco de empatía!!

He dicho!!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

**Buenas noticias ... malas noticias**

- Kairy, necesito tu ayuda – dijo Lily a la elfina luego del desayuno, un par de días después de la visita de Dumbledore y los demás. Ya todos habían salido a hacer sus cosas y Lily se había quedado sola en casa con la elfina.

- Cualquier cosa que necesite, señorita, Kairy lo hará – respondió la elfina con una profunda reverencia.

- Por favor Kairy, no necesitas hacer tantas reverencias – le dijo Lily un poco incómoda –. El asunto es, Kairy, que necesito hacer una cena muy importante la este fin de semana y vendrán muchas personas, así que le voy a pedir a Skriper que venga a ayudarte, ¿está bien?

La pelirroja se había encargado de preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore si podría enviarle a Skriper ese día, y él no había puesto problema.

- Si señorita.

- Perfecto – sonrió Lily sentándose en la mesita del desayunador e invitando a la elfina a sentarse con ella –. Entonces, necesitamos ir de compras, por supuesto. Vamos a estar todos los de la casa y también están invitados los Potter, mis padres, los padres de Samantha, la prima de Sirius y su familia, y Hagrid… - siguió enumerando todas las cosas que necesitarían.

Luego ambas fueron con polvos Flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante para comprar todo lo necesario en el Callejón Diagon. A la vuelta se encontraron con que James ya había regresado y se unió a ambas para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena

- ¿Pudiste enviar todas las invitaciones? – preguntó Lily cuando terminaron de afinar todos los detalles y estaban descansando en la sala del segundo piso.

- Claro, y también pasé por unas tiendas en Hogsmeade para pedir muestras de papel para elegir cómo serán los partes y todo eso… además hay que elegir el pastel por que…

- Shh… creo que llegaron las chicas – murmuró Lily al oír la chimenea encenderse en la sala de abajo. Al llegar abajo se encontraron con que todos habían llegado.

- Que bien que estáis todos – comentó James sentándose junto a Sirius.

- ¿Por? – preguntó Mark confuso.

- Es que este fin de semana habrá una cena aquí en casa, así que espero que no tengan ningún compromiso, por que estáis todos invitados – dijo Lily sentándose junto a Sarah, en el único asiento que quedaba libre.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? – preguntó Samantha muy curiosa.

- Sorpresa – respondió James misteriosamente.

El día de la cena James y Lily estaban ansiosos por que llegaran todos los invitados. Habían dicho en las invitaciones que era solo una cena familiar, por lo que no eran necesarios los trajes de gala ni nada de eso, pero la casa estaba adornada exquisitamente. Skriper, que había aparecido en la casa esa mañana, había limpiado todos los retratos y cortinas, había pulido los jarrones y los pasamanos de las escaleras y Kairy había adornado con lirios de distintos colores la sala y el comedor y habían sacado la mejor vajilla para la ocasión.

- Vaya que si es todo un evento – comentó George mientras se servían el cóctel que habían preparado los elfos.

Después de la cena, con la que los elfos se habían lucido preparando todo tipo de delicias, y antes que llevaran el postre, James se puso de pie y pidió a todos que pusieran atención. Lily antes de pararse junto a él, se puso el anillo por debajo de la mesa.

- Ya sé que estáis todos intrigados por saber el motivo de esta reunión – comenzó él con una sonrisa – y la verdad es que si alguno de vosotros se ha preocupado por nuestra salud o por nuestra situación en la universidad les digo que no hay por qué inquietarse…

- Quizá muchos de vosotros no sabéis – continuó Lily – pero hace unos días vino hasta nuestra casa el profesor Dumbledore a decirnos algo muy importante y vosotros sois parte de nuestra familia por lo tanto no puede haber secretos entre nosotros…

- Merodeadores, chicas, familia y amigos – dijo James solemnemente, mirando a cada grupo mientras los nombraba –, Lily y yo hemos decidido unirnos a la Orden del Fénix.

Las reacciones entre los asistentes fueron variadas. Por un lado los padres de Lily y de Samantha no entendían de qué estaba hablando James; Henry Potter los miró con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación mientras que Kate, que había viajado a Londres especialmente para asistir a la cena, se preguntaba qué demonios era la Orden del Fénix. Hagrid los miró con ternura y Andrómeda y su esposo, Tedd, intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y luego les sonrieron.

Sirius se puso de pie y se unió a las palabras de James diciendo que él también había decidido unirse a la causa. En un par de segundos todos los Merodeadores y las chicas estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa. En todos sus rostros se podía distinguir una mezcla de decisión, miedo, valentía e incertidumbre.

- ¿Estáis conscientes de todo lo que esto significa, chicos? – preguntó Hagrid luego de un minuto en que nadie habló.

- Claro que si Hagrid; por lo mismo es que lo estamos haciendo, ¿no chicos? – respondió Mark. Todos los demás asintieron en silencio.

- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió James un tanto impaciente – Chicos, podéis sentaros, esta noticia no era la más importante…

Cuando los Merodeadores y las chicas volvieron a sus asientos, todos alrededor de la mesa esperaban a que Lily o James dijesen algo más, pero al parecer no sabían cómo empezar. Lily se apartó el pelo de la cara y al verla Kate lanzó un grito de emoción.

- ¿Lily? ¿Hermano? – dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ellos - ¿No me digáis que… - dejó la frase inconclusa al llegar frente a Lily, que asintió en silencio, y la abrazó.

Todos en el comedor miraban la escena sin comprender nada de lo que Kate hablaba.

- ¡Demonios, Kate! – exclamó James devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana – Me arruinaste la sorpresa – Kate volvió a su asiento y desde allí le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano – Bueno, lo que iba a decir, antes que mi hermanita me interrumpiera…

- James y yo nos vamos a casar – anunció Lily sin poder contenerse.

Todos a uno, los presentes se pusieron de pie y en menos de dos segundos James y Lily se encontraban rodeados, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones, y estrechando manos.

Luego de las felicitaciones, el grupo completo se trasladó a la sala donde Kairy y Skriper se encargaron de servir champaña para brindar por la felicidad de James y Lily, que se encontraba rodeada de todas las mujeres presentes que ansiaban mirar su anillo y escuchar cómo, cuándo y dónde James le había propuesto matrimonio.

- Les aseguro que no vais a querer oír los detalles – aseguraba ella con una sonrisa traviesa –. Fue ese fin de semana en que fuimos a la islita en el Mediterráneo… creo que James llevaba bastante tiempo aguantándose preguntármelo – añadió.

La fiesta se extendió varias horas más y cuando todos los invitados se fueron y en casa solo quedaban los Merodeadores y las chicas, estaban todos sentados en la salita del segundo piso, conversando y comenzando a planear cómo y dónde se celebraría la boda.

- Bueno, ya fue bastante ¿no? – comentó Sirius después de bostezar por quinta vez – Igual quienes tienen que decidir todo eso son Lily y James… yo me voy a la cama.

Luego que Sirius se fuera, los demás lo siguieron pronto, bostezando y desperezándose; y cuando Lily y James estuvieron solos nuevamente se escabulleron hacia abajo para luego salir al jardín y desaparecer para tener una nueva celebración de su compromiso en La Casa de los Gritos.

~*~

La fecha de la boda se fijó para el dos de enero siguiente, fecha en que Lily y James cumplirían un año de novios. La madre de Lily se había escandalizado por tener a penas un poco más de dos meses para planear la boda; pero tal como Lily le hizo ver, esta era una boda mágica, lo cual era mucho más fácil de planear, además con la delicada situación que se vivía en el mundo mágico, Lily y James querían algo sencillo e íntimo.

Pero la boda de James y Lily quedó en segundo plano por unos días. Los anuncios de la fiesta de Halloween corrieron por todas las sedes de la Universidad Mágica y durante toda una semana no hubo otro tema de conversación en los pasillos, pues la tradicional fiesta era un magnífico evento que se celebraba todos los años desde la fundación de la Universidad en una fecha incierta cercana a la fundación de Hogwarts. En los pasillos la gente hacía apuestas sobre qué grupo musical estaría presente aquel año, que show harían los profesores y cuantos litros de cerveza de manteca tendrían que pedir los organizadores a última hora.

Lily y las chicas averiguaron lo más posible sobre la fiesta y el fin de semana anterior al evento se pasaron el día completo en el Callejón Diagon comprando túnicas, zapatos, bolsos, maquillaje, disfraces y todo tipo de cosas. Los Merodeadores por su parte, fueron un par de horas a Hogsmeade a la tienda donde siempre compraban sus túnicas y pasaron el resto de la tarde recordando viejos tiempos en La Casa de los Gritos.

El día de la fiesta trascurrió sin sobresaltos; las clases fueron interrumpidas a media tarde, lo que les dio a las chicas el tiempo suficiente para ir a casa y bañarse, vestirse, arreglarse, peinarse, maquillarse, perfumarse y todo ese sinfín de cosas que hacen las chicas para verse siempre aún más guapas. Por su parte los chicos aprovecharon el tiempo libre para jugar un poco al Quidditch en el jardín de la casa y cuando faltaba un poco más de una hora subieron a bañarse y vestirse y arreglarse.

Estuvieron listas a la hora justa. Abajo, los chicos las esperaban impacientes, pero al verlas bajar por las escaleras, interiormente, decidieron que todo el tiempo que habían estado esperándolas se compensaba perfectamente con los resultados; lucían todas espléndidas. Se reunieron cada uno con su pareja y salieron todos al patio trasero de la casa para aparecer en la fiesta, ya que no querían estropear sus vestidos dando vueltas en la chimenea.

Entrar a la fiesta fue toda una aventura. Aparecieron en la zona indicada en el salón de eventos donde se realizaría la fiesta y vieron que estaba lleno de alumnos por todas partes, todos con túnicas de todos colores, hablando y riendo animadamente. En el camino al Salón, se encontraron con decenas de compañeros de Hogwarts de todas las casas y años cercanos a ellos. Se detuvieron a conversar un poco con cada uno hasta que finalmente, cuando entraron al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

En el extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada, había una tarima bastante amplia, donde un grupo de jóvenes magos tocaba alegres y contagiosas melodías con extraños instrumentos mágicos, mientras que una linda chica cantaba con voz melodiosa y potente. Fueron todos a dejar sus abrigos a un rincón apartado y pronto cada pareja se perdió en algún punto de la enorme pista de baile, apareciendo de cuando en cuando por las mesas para comer o beber algo.

Había mesas por todo el rededor de la pista de baile, llenas de las más deliciosas comidas y bebidas, suficientes para el doble de las personas que asistirían, pensó Lily. También había unas cuantas sillas agrupadas junto a unas hermosas lámparas de pie que emitían una suave luz, donde había algunas chicas conversando. Del techo colgaba una esfera con pequeños espejos y en las esquinas unas luces de colores que se proyectaban por todos lados, como en las discotecas _muggles._

Se divirtieron mucho todos conversando con sus ex compañeros, bailando, comiendo y recordando sus días en Hogwarts, que en realidad no estaban tan lejos. Parecía que entre nuevos y viejos amigos, la fama de la Fiesta de Halloween de la Universidad de Londres no era un mito; estaba siendo una fiesta realmente buena. Pero un par de horas después sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

- ¿Qué tal, Lily? – preguntó una voz a su espalda, mientras ella conversaba con algunas chicas de Ravenclaw de su año. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

- Ho… hola, Robert – saludó Lily sorprendida, buscando a James con la mirada - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues bien, ¿y tú? no he sabido de ti en muchísimo tiempo – continuó él casualmente.

- Hola Taylor – dijo la voz de James acercándose a Lily por la espalda y abrazándola por atrás.

- Veo que seguís juntos – comentó el antiguo buscador de Ravenclaw un tanto irónico.

- Por supuesto – repuso Lily, quien ahora se sentía mucho más valiente teniendo a James junto a ella – Y no solo eso… nos vamos a casar – añadió mostrándole el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

Al principio Robert no pudo responder, pero al recuperarse de la impresión tampoco pudo hablar, pues en ese momento un fortísimo estruendo se escuchó fuera del lugar y las luces de colores que iluminaban la pista se apagaron todas al igual que la música. Todos en el salón permanecían en silencio, atentos a cualquier ruido, casi todos con sus varitas en mano.

De pronto cerca de la entrada surgió un potente rayo de luz roja y la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver el frío exterior de cielo completamente despejado, y contra la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente se perfilaron las figuras de decenas de hombres encapuchados, todos con las varitas en alto, y sin perder ni un segundo comenzaron a atacar.

Los Merodeadores avanzaron hacia delante inmediatamente, seguidos de inmediato por otros un poco más valerosos que se atrevieron a avanzar, entre ellos Lily, Sarah, Emily y Samantha, que levantaron sus varitas desafiantes y comenzaron a defenderse cómo podían.

Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro y conforme pasaban los minutos, la batalla se hacía cada vez más violenta, a pesar que aún no había bajas en ninguno de los dos bandos.

Sirius y Mark intentaban alejar del lugar a sus chicas, pero ellas no se movian ni un ápice; todo lo contrario, se acercaban lentamente, pero sin titubear, lanzando todos los hechizos que conocían o recordaban en ese minuto, dejando a varios mortífagos en el suelo.

- Seguro que Regulus está ahí – susurró Sirius con impaciencia, cogiendo a Samantha de un brazo e intentando alejarla del medio del combate.

- No me importa – respondió Sam tercamente.

- Pues a mi si me importa, Sammy…

- Sirius, ya estoy grande para esto – dijo ella secamente y lanzándole una dura mirada volvió junto a Sarah que peleaba codo a codo con Remus.

En el otro extremo del salón, Mark intentaba convencer a Emily que se alejara de allí. Había reconocido a su hermano entre los encapuchados y no se despegaba de ella en ningún momento, cosa que a Emily no le agradaba mucho, pues entorpecía sus movimientos.

Por su parte, James y Lily eran un equipo perfectamente compenetrado, y se defendían y atacaban de la manera más eficaz, dejando a varios mortífagos sangrando en el suelo.

Pero nada de lo que estaban haciendo todos podía ser suficiente, pues los mortífagos parecían superarlos significativamente en número. Por cada dos que caían, tres llegaban a reemplazarlos y ya los alumnos de la UML estaban perdiendo las esperanzas.

Lily y James habían salido hasta el jardín del lugar batiéndose a duelo con tres mortífagos, todos mucho mayores y fuertes que ellos. Pero no por nada James había sido uno de los mejores buscadores de Gryffindor en al menos unos cincuenta años, por lo que se movía con extrema habilidad, y tampoco está de más recordar que Lily era una de las mejores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en especial gracias a todo lo que había aprendido con su libro de Magia Antigua.

Un mortífago había caído ya, y solo quedaban dos, cuando un tercero apareció detrás de los dos primeros. Era más alto que los demás y algo en su forma de moverse daba la sensación de estar frente a un enemigo temible. Los otros mortífagos, en cuanto notaron la presencia del hombre, se hicieron a un lado, sin dejar de atacar. El mago se quitó la capucha de la capa y James y Lily se sorprendieron al ver frente a ellos al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que los miraba desafiante, alzando la varita lentamente.

Lily fue la primera en reaccionar, y le lanzó un hechizo rápidamente, pero que sin embargo él pudo esquivar sin problemas. James también se concentró en él, y así comenzó una batalla campal entre Lily y James contra Voldemort.

Sin que ninguno de ellos notara cuándo, los otros dos mortífagos habían desaparecido de allí y habían entrado al salón de baile, para seguir atacando. Pero eso a ellos no les importaba; pues estaban muchísimo más ocupados defendiendo sus vidas.

En un minuto Voldemort concentró su mayor atención en James, quién se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando hechizos y atacando de regreso. Estaba cansado y adolorido. Tenía un profundo corte en la pierna, cosa que entorpecía sus movimientos, y Voldemort se servía de eso para atacar con mayor fuerza. Pero no contó con que su falta de atención a Lily le fuese a costar tan cara, pues ella aprovechó el momento preciso para lanzarle un hechizo que por poco lo bota al suelo, y lo dejó con el brazo izquierdo quebrado en dos partes.

Voldemort le lanzó un rápido hechizo a James, que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros por aire y luego, rápidamente, se volvió a Lily para devolverle el ataque, mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero ella fue más rápida y lo atacó nuevamente aunque eso no sirvió de mucho, porque él lo desvió sin problemas y le lanzó un hechizo que ella jamás había oído.

Entonces todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Lily pudo ver el rayo de intensa luz amarilla salir de la punta de la varita de Voldemort un segundo antes que éste desapareciera. Volvió a fijar su atención y vió el rayo de luz acercarse a ella hasta que la golpeó en la mitad de su cuerpo, provocándole un dolor similar a la maldición Cruciatus. Se llevó las manos al abdomen, mientras caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡¡LILY!! – gritó James acercándose a ella, arrastrando su pierna herida.

Ella se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo antes que James llegara junto a ella. Estaba tan quieta que parecía… _"no! No puede estar… no!"_, pensaba James frenéticamente al tiempo que llegaba junto a ella. Palpó en su cuello buscando el pulso, y suspiró aliviado cuando sintió el palpitar en las venas de Lily que, aunque era preocupantemente leve, le indicaba que estaba viva y rogó a Merlín por que pronto se recuperara. Respiró profundamente intentando serenarse. Necesitaba estar calmado si no quería que las cosas salieran mal.

Aún se escuchaba una gran agitación alrededor de ellos, pero dando una rápida mirada alrededor se dio cuenta que ya no había ningún mortífago, salvo los heridos e inconscientes, que al parecer estaban amarrados firmemente con cuerdas mágicas. Había llegado un escuadrón completo del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio justo en el momento en que Voldemort ya había desaparecido.

Pero nada de eso le importaba a él, arrodillado junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Lily. Haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas y el cansancio que atenazaba hasta el último de sus músculos. Conjuró una camilla y con delicadeza la subió encima de ella. Se concentró unos segundos para hacerle un chequeo rápido contra magia oscura, tal como había aprendido unas semanas antes en clase. Aquel último hechizo había hecho estragos en el cuerpo de Lily y estaba seguro que no podría ayudarla él mismo, tenía que llevarla a San Mungo lo antes posible. Acababa de chequear el estado de sus órganos vitales cuando llegaron Sirius y Samantha.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sirius, preocupado de ver a Lily en la camilla.

- Nos batimos contra Voldemort – respondió James, intentando contener las nauseas que de pronto habían aparecido.

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó Samantha sin poder contener un grito histérico.

- Sam, por favor no hagas que me altere – susurró James cerrando los ojos – Me ha costado mucho mantener la compostura, y si no me concentro no podré llegar a San Mungo – añadió antes de desaparecer.

Apareció en el oscuro y vacío hall de entrada del hospital mágico y gritó por ayuda. Al instante aparecieron un par de enfermeras que miraban con ojos desorbitados a James, cuya túnica estaba desgarrada y cuya pierna sangraba profusamente.

- Necesito ayuda – exclamó finalmente, indicando a Lily, que aún yacía inconsciente en la camilla que flotaba junto a él.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a Lily y cuando se la llevó a la sala de Cuidados Intensivos, James cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder soportar más el dolor, el cansancio y la angustia que le oprimía el pecho desde el momento en que aquel extraño haz de luz amarilla había golpeado el abdomen de Lily. Estuvo en el suelo un tiempo indeterminado, inhalando profundamente, intentando regular su respiración y calmar el irregular golpeteo de su corazón, hasta que sintió un par de manos en su espalda.

- Calma James – susurró Samantha en cuánto James alzó la vista – Lily estará bien… deja que la enfermera se encargue de ti, estas herido y estás exhausto. Vamos.

James se dejó llevar por sus amigos y cayó rendido en la camilla que le acercó la enfermera.

Al día siguiente James se encontraba completamente recuperado. Le habían logrado extraer toda la magia negra del cuerpo y habían curado sus heridas. Un gran surtido de pociones lo habían curado y le habían devuelto la energía, pero nada podía aliviar la opresión que sentía en el pecho, y desde que despertó no había dejado de preguntar por Lily.

No había obtenido ninguna respuesta, por supuesto. De todas las enfermeras y sanadores con quienes se había encontrado, nadie sabía quién era Lily Evans o qué era lo que tenía. Fue un alivio cuando, dando vueltas impacientemente por la sala de espera, Frank Lewis se le acercó, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

- Dime algo Frank, lo que sea – suplicó James en voz baja, acercándose a él.

- Se pondrá bien – aseguró el sanador, tomándolo por los hombros –. Pero hay algo que deberías saber – añadió, con el rostro sombrío.

- Por favor, no me asustes más – respondió James, comenzando a estremecerse.

Frank negó sutilmente con la cabeza y le indicó que lo siguiera con un gesto.

La habitación donde Lily se encontraba era la última del pasillo y tenía solo una cama, donde Lily descansaba con los ojos cerrados rodeada de máquinas, tubos y botellas con pociones. Estaba pálida, y su cabello rojo se veía opaco y sin vida. Tenía un gran vendaje sobre la frente y un gran moretón en la mejilla derecha. James se quedó sin aliento un segundo al verla en ese estado, pero cuando ella abrió los ojos con pereza, suspiró aliviado y se apresuró en cruzar la habitación para llegar a su lado.

Lily lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, con una extraña mezcla en su rostro. Había dolor en su mirada, y James supo que no era solo el dolor físico el que se reflejaba en su verde mirada, pues además había aflicción, tristeza, miedo.

- Por Merlín, Lily, me tenías con el alma pendiendo de un hilo – murmuró, cogiéndole una mano y acariciando su rostro con suavidad, intentando calmarla.

- Jamie, tuve una pesadilla horrible – susurró ella intentando refugiarse en el pecho de James, derramando gruesas lágrimas - ella… me llamaba… me pedía que la rescatara, me suplicaba con su vocecita tan dulce… y no pude… se fue… es mi culpa… perdóname, James, por favor…

- Tranquila, amor… ya está todo bien – respondió él, acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura, depositando leves besos en su cabello - ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos, Frank?

- Bueno… - comenzó Frank, incómodo – Descubrimos cuál fue el hechizo que Tú-Sabes-Quién le lanzó… la verdad es que casi te mata, pequeña – dijo, mirando a Lily con tristeza y luego desviando la mirada – Lo único que te salvó fue…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella con aprehensión - ¿Quién?

Frank la miró nuevamente, y una sombra de entendimiento cruzó su rostro. Ella lo había adivinado: una vez más sus sueños probaban ser más que solo sueños, mas bien una premonición; y odiaba tener que confirmarle sus sospechas, de aquel sueño que ya una vez la había atormentado en el pasado y que ahora volvía para hacerla sufrir. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, tratando de convencerse que no era su culpa, que había llegado así, que no había nada que…

- Lily, perdóname… te juro que no pudimos hacer nada – dijo Frank de pronto abriendo los ojos, afligido, cogiéndole una de sus manos.

- Entonces… ¿no fue un sueño? – preguntó Lily, comprendiendo lo que Frank había querido decir, sin decirlo en voz alta, volviendo a derramar gruesas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó James, preocupado, contagiándose del tenso ambiente que se había esparcido en la habitación - ¿Qué sueño?

Pero antes que Frank hablara, lo comprendió. Vio en su mente una imagen borrosa e indefinida; ambos en su habitación en la casa de su padre, dejándose llevar por el momento y de pronto, ella tendida en la cama, aferrándose el vientre, sollozando de dolor e impotencia, aterrada hasta la última de sus células por algo que no podía evitar… y había sido un sueño, una visión… ahora era una realidad.

Lily oía todo como en una radio mal sintonizada; podía escuchar la voz de Frank, diciendo algo que no tenía sentido, algo imposible. Palabras vacías e inconexas que penetraban en su cerebro con la fuerza y el dolor de cien maldiciones Cruciatus a la vez… palabras que, por mucho que lo negara, sabía que eran ciertas, y esa certeza era lo que más dolía, por que sabía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía volver atrás y recuperar lo perdido, y tampoco sabía que hacer de ahí en adelante, por que en ese momento, todo se derrumbó…

- Lily acaba… perdió… embarazada… tres semanas.


	4. Capítulo 3

_- Lily acaba… perdió… embarazada… tres semanas._

Y luego, silencio.

Nadie habló, nadie se movió.

Y esas palabras seguían golpeándola.

"_Embarazada… embarazada… embarazada… embarazada… embarazada… embarazada…"_

Quería llorar, pero de pronto sus ojos estaban completamente secos. Quería gritar, y el grito se quedó atascado en su garganta. Quería correr, perderse, huir, desaparecer, morir; pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no se movía, solo dolía… un dolor que era el eco de lo que sentía su corazón.

De pronto la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía que una bruma le oprimía el pensamiento, y de pronto recordó que debía respirar, pero… ¿para qué? Si ya todo había acabado. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo, si la vida se había acabado en aquel preciso instante?

Dos manos en su rostro la hicieron volver a la realidad. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos de James y entonces encontró un motivo para respirar. Sus pulmones, que ya ardían reclamando oxígeno, se llenaron con aire limpio y fresco y la bruma de sus pensamientos se disipó.

El dolor se intensificó atenazándole hasta la última fibra de su ser, pero con su mirada perdida en los ojos de James, se hizo soportable.

A pesar del frescor del aire en sus pulmones, su cerebro aún no funcionaba correctamente. No podía emitir sonido, no podía derramar lágrimas, no podía oír. Solo podía sentir aquel dolor que la atormentaba y ver los ojos de James clavados en los suyos, y sus labios, moviéndose, hablándole.

Luego de regular la cadencia de su respiración, poco a poco fue recuperando el control de sus sentidos.

Lo primero que pudo hacer fue moverse: se dobló sobre si misma, rodeándose el vientre con los brazos, sintiendo de pronto un vacío. Sentía que temblaba, sentía que jadeaba.

Luego pudo oír. Oyó su propio llanto y oyó las palabras de James, pero no las podía entender. Las palabras llegaban a su cerebro y no lograba procesarlas, no tenían sentido.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, abrazándose a sí misma, llorando, hundida en su dolor. Solo sabía que estaba rodeada por los fuertes brazos de James, que la hacían sentir segura. Sabía que él estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella, pero que se lo estaba tragando. Sabía que James no se quebraría frente a ella, por que alguien debía ser fuerte y mantener la cabeza fría por los dos. Sabía que, aunque James aparentaba tranquilidad y seguridad, estaba perdido en su dolor, mordiéndose la lengua por no gritar; se lo decían sus músculos tensos y su silencio.

Cuando despertó, horas o tal vez días después, se encontraba en la misma posición, con James a su lado. Ya no lloraba, no le quedaban fuerzas para derramar otra lágrima u otro sollozo. Acercó su rostro al pecho musculoso de James y se aferró a su camiseta, tratando de serenarse, respirando profundamente, dejándose embriagar por su aroma.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su vientre plano, vacío. James se percató del movimiento y posó su mano sobre la de ella.

Parecía que ambos se habían quedado mudos y tan solo se hacían compañía en silencio.

Estaban solos en la habitación del hospital. En algún momento Frank había salido, y desde entonces nadie más había entrado.

Afuera se encontraban las chicas y los Merodeadores, esperando noticias. Al salir Frank se les había ido el mundo al piso. Por su cara, todos asumieron que lo peor había pasado. Frank los calmó de inmediato, diciéndoles que Lily estaría bien, pero se había negado a decir otra palabra, y se había ido, abatido y triste. Sin saber que pensar o qué esperar, se quedaron afuera, preocupados y ansiosos.

Después de un tiempo indefinible, Lily pareció resucitar.

- ¿James? – preguntó con voz insegura, en un susurro. Él le devolvió la mirada, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad – Perdóname, Jamie… – dijo, reprimiendo un sollozo

- Tranquila, Lily – murmuró él, besándola con suavidad en los labios.

– Yo… no sabía, amor… te juro que… no sabía…

- Shhh… Lily – respondió él estrechándola entre sus brazos –. No pienses en eso, amor, tranquila…

Unos minutos después un golpe suave en la puerta los sobresaltó y un segundo más tarde apareció Frank en el umbral de la puerta. Entró con sigilo, con la misma mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad que le habían visto anteriormente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lily? – preguntó con cautela, deteniéndose a un par de metros de la cama.

- No lo sé – respondió ella, con un suspiro.

- Pequeña, perdóname – murmuró él, afligido.

- No fue tu culpa, Frank – respondió ella, con una sonrisa triste. Frank asintió en silencio, acercándose un paso más.

- Necesito revisarte, pequeña – dijo él, sacando un extraño instrumento de su bata.

James se levantó de la cama, sin soltar la mano de Lily, mientras Frank la revisaba, chequeaba los índices de las máquinas que emitían leves zumbidos de vez en cuando y tomaba notas en la ficha clínica de Lily.

- Los chicos están preocupados, afuera – comentó Frank cuando terminó su chequeo –. Está tu padre, James, y los tuyos, Lily…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó James, confuso, volviendo a acomodarse junto a Lily.

- No mucho – contestó Frank, mirando su reloj – Son las once de la mañana del dos de noviembre.

- Yo… diles a Sirius y Sam que entren – dijo Lily.

Frank asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación. James interrogó a Lily con la mirada, como preguntándole si estaba lista para hablar del tema con ellos, a lo que ella respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a acomodarse en el pecho de James, respirando profundamente para acabar con las lágrimas que amenazaban salir desde la comisura de sus ojos.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entraron Sirius y Samantha. Se habían cambiado las túnicas de gala por ropa más cómoda, pero se veían cansados y preocupados.

Samantha se acercó a su prima inmediatamente, mientras que Sirius avanzaba más lentamente, mirando a su amigo.

- Por Merlín, Lily… - susurró Sam, tomando una mano de Lily entre las suyas – Estábamos tan preocupados, y Frank no nos quiso decir nada… ¿Qué ocurrió?

La premura de Sam quebró la compostura de Lily, quien volvió a derramar lágrimas, mientras intentaba poner en palabras lo que sentía; cosa que era imposible.

James respiró profundamente, armándose de valor para decir en voz alta aquello que aún no quería asumir, y les contó, en voz tan baja que a penas se oía, lo que había pasado.

Lily trataba de no escuchar a James, pero sus palabras le atravesaban el cerebro como si las estuviese gritando a todo pulmón, y siguió llorando, en silencio, con el rostro escondido entre los brazos de James, y una mano sobre su vientre.

Cuando James terminó de hablar, Lily sintió la mano de Sam apretándole sutilmente la suya. Se volteó para ver a su prima, y vio su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Luego se volteó para ver a Sirius, que había llegado junto a la cama y tenía una mano sobre el hombro de James y la otra en la espalda de Sam; tenía el rostro crispado por la tristeza.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes, Lily? – preguntó Sirius sutilmente, tanteando los ánimos.

- No lo sé… ni siquiera sabía que estaba… – comenzó titubeando – y ahora siento un vacío inmenso… y…

- Ya, Lily… shh – intentó consolarla Sam, acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

Permanecieron los cuatro en silencio unos cuántos minutos más, apoyándose en silencio, hasta que Samantha y Sirius decidieron salir y dar la noticia a los demás, que esperaban ansiosos saber algo más del estado de Lily y James.

- Canuto… - lo llamó Lily en un susurro. El chico se volteó para mirarla – No… no quiero que nadie más lo sepa… por favor… tengo suficiente conmigo misma…

Sirius la miró unos segundos evaluando sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Entendió que ya era demasiado para ella tener el asunto en la mente para además ser bombardeada por otras personas y él la iba ayudar en todo lo que pudiese, y si eso implicaba ocultar una parte de la realidad a los demás, lo haría, no importaba nada más. Eran todos sus amigos, pero la tranquilidad de Lily y James estaba antes, y si ellos querían guardárselo, no era nadie para contradecirlos.

- Habría sido tu ahijada – murmuró Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes que la puerta se cerrara completamente. Afuera, Sirius hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por contener las lágrimas

- Vamos a superarlo, Lily – prometió James cuando se quedaron solos nuevamente – No se cómo, pero vamos a hacerlo…

- Es que… no lo entiendo, James – susurró Lily, esta vez con calma, había dejado de llorar - ¿Cómo hago para llenar este vacío?

- Probablemente nunca lo podremos llenar, amor – respondió James, con cautela – Sabes que yo me siento igual que tú… pero…

"_¡¡Diablos!! ¿Porqué? ¿Cómo se supone que debería consolarla__, si yo mismo siento que no puedo más, que no aguanto la tristeza, que siento que nunca podré dejar de sentirme así?"_ pensaba James, desesperado, intentando encontrar las palabras para consolarla _"¿Nos tenemos el uno al otro? Claro que no es suficiente… si ahora mismo podríamos tener a nuestro hija… un hija que ya no… por Merlín!! ¿Por qué diablos es tan difícil?"_. Se quedó mirando a Lily acurrucada sobre su pecho, tan frágil y tan desconsolada entre sus brazos, con la mirada perdida en las cortinas de la ventana, seguramente culpándose por aquella pérdida. _"No puede estar culpándose"_ siguió pensando James _"Ella no sabía que estaba… embarazada"_.

- Estamos juntos, Lily – murmuró James luego de unos minutos – Sé que eso ya no es suficiente… no ahora que podríamos ser tres en vez de dos, pero… Por favor, amor, no te dejes abatir.

A la mañana siguiente Lily fue dada de alta. Todas sus amigas, los Merodeadores y sus padres habían querido estar con ella y James para acompañarlos y confortarlos, pero ella lo único que quería era estar a solas con James, por lo que en cuanto Frank firmó los papeles del alta, James y Lily se aparecieron en la Casa de los Gritos.

Estaba todo impecable, ordenado y limpio como siempre; la chimenea encendida, las velas flotando sobre sus cabezas, un desayuno liviano en la mesa del comedor.

Se sentía extraña. Ya toda la tristeza había pasado; ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, sentía que no le quedaban más lágrimas en su interior por derramar. Seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su interior, y de vez en cuando se llevaba la mano al vientre con un suspiro y James pronto le tomaba la mano y la estrechaba entre las suyas, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, intentando confortarla.

Después del ataque de los mortífagos en la fiesta de Halloween de la UML, se habían suspendido las clases que al día siguiente se reanudaban, pero ni Lily ni James tenían ánimo de ir a clases, pensar en otra cosa o incluso separarse más que unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era una niña? – preguntó James, a la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban.

Había soñado con una pequeña niña, de unos tres años, corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts con su larga y rizada cabellera pelirroja ondeando tras de sí, persiguiendo un pequeño perro negro y lanudo.

Se había sentido extraño al recordar el sueño al despertar. Siempre era Lily la que tenía sueños extraños que resultaban ser visiones; pero sabía perfectamente que aquel sueño no había sido una visión, tan solo su inquieta imaginación, que se ensañaba en torturarlo con imágenes que nunca podrían ser reales. _"¡Diablos! ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer Voldemort y arruinarlo todo?"_.

- No lo sé – respondió ella en voz baja –. Simplemente lo supe – añadió con un leve sollozo que se apresuró a reprimir.

Un par de días después, estaban sentados en un sillón frente a la chimenea, abrazados, leyendo en silencio, cuando una lechuza comenzó a golpear insistentemente una de las ventanas cegadas, y como no había manera de abrir la ventana para que entrara, James tuvo que desaparecer afuera, tomar la carta y volver a aparecer dentro.

_Queridos Lily y Cornamenta,_

_Sé que no puedo ni siquiera llegar a imaginar el dolor que deben estar sintiendo en estos momentos, yo mismo no sé cómo puedo tener la cabeza fría cuando… mi ahijada… No saben cómo lamento y maldigo lo que ha pasado y quiero que sepan también que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea. _

_Cornamenta, me encargaré de coger los mejores apuntes que pueda para que no te pierdas de nada, pero prométeme, hermano, que no te quedarás eternamente ahí. Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir luchando para que esto no vuelva a suceder, para que los malditos mortífagos desaparezcan de una vez por todas._

_Lily, por favor, sal de ésta, ¿si? Que si tú no lo haces, James tampoco lo hará, y además… tenemos una boda que celebrar en enero, ¿recuerdas? Eres grandiosa, y eres fuerte… sé que puedes, solo haz el intento; aquí me tendrás siempre a mí __(y a tu prima)._

_Regresen pronto, por favor…_

_Con amor, Canuto."_

- Canuto tiene razón – dijo James en voz baja, luego de leer la carta junto a Lily - ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó de pronto cuando Lily se levantó de su lado sin ninguna palabra.

- A casa – respondió ella simplemente, volteándose para ir a la habitación a buscar sus cosas – Sirius tiene razón, James, tú mismo lo has dicho… - le dijo simplemente al volver abajo – y aunque sé que este dolor no se irá nunca; no podemos quedarnos aquí, encerrados, para siempre – añadió antes de desaparecer.

James miró anonadado el punto donde Lily había estado antes y luego se apresuró escaleras arriba para coger sus cosas, y sin molestarse por bajar al hall, desapareció también.

~*~

Las siguientes semanas fueron difíciles para Lily y James. Nadie más que Sirius y Samantha sabían lo que había pasado, pero en todas partes se seguía comentando el ataque de los mortífagos en Halloween, y eso tenía a Lily siempre al borde de las lágrimas.

James había conseguido sobreponerse más rápido que Lily, y aunque hacía caso omiso a los comentarios del ataque y evitaba a toda costa hablar de aquello y lo que el ataque le había provocado a él particularmente, siempre sentía como si un globo de agua fría se reventara en su interior cada vez que veía a Lily con lágrimas en los ojos o el rostro crispado por la tristeza.

Dentro de "xxxxxx" el tema era evitado lo más posible, puesto que todos sabían lo que la mención del ataque causaba en Lily y por consiguiente en James, aunque no supieran el verdadero motivo; pero aún así, preocupados como estaban por ellos, no podían evitar preguntar o comentar.

Lily, en su interior, les agradecía la preocupación; pero ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de que todos la vieran con lástima. Tal como le había dicho a James, el dolor no se iba, pero era soportable y al cabo de unos días había aprendido a vivir con él, aunque éste iba y venía como las olas del mar, a veces en calma y otras veces con fuerza.

Decidió que debía dejar de pensar en eso, si no quería volverse loca, por lo que se dedicó, además de sus estudios, a planear su boda, con la ayuda de su madre y Samantha.

- Lily, sé que no quieres hablar del tema – dijo Sally con cautela, una tarde casi a fines de noviembre –. Has estado mal, y yo no sé por qué… ¿qué fue lo que pasó en esa fiesta? Estoy preocupada por ti, Lily…

Lily miró a su madre unos segundos evaluando sus palabras, intentando decidir si decirle la verdad a su madre o no. Sabía que si comenzaba a hablar del asunto, le costaría muchísimo parar de llorar, y sabía también que muy probablemente su madre no vería con buenos ojos que su hijita estuviese embarazada sin estar casada, por lo que decidió evitar el asunto y dar una respuesta que, aunque no era una mentira, tampoco era la completa verdad.

- James y yo… nos batimos con Voldemort – explicó intentando mantener la voz firme – Fue duro, difícil, peligroso… No es algo fácil de superar; casi pierdo a James, y de paso casi muero yo misma – explicó ella, apartando la vista del diagrama de mesas y sillas donde intentaba acomodar a sus invitados – Solo… aprendí a vivir con eso – dijo simplemente, apartando con su dedo una lágrima que amenazaba por salir.

- Oh, cariño, jamás en la vida pensé que te tocaría vivir algo así… y has sido tan madura y tan fuerte para asumirlo – le respondió su madre – Y pensar que… - añadió mirando con ternura y preocupación a su hija – ¡Oh, por Dios!

Esta vez, Lily no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, y se abrazó a su madre, respirando profundo para controlar su llanto.

- Pensé que iba a morir, mamá… y ver a James volando por el aire tampoco era muy alentador – murmuró Lily al romper el abrazo.

- No pienses en eso, Lily… ya ves que todo está bien. Tu y James son huesos duros de roer – añadió con una media sonrisa – A ver, ¿donde dices que quieres ubicar a tu tío Alfred?

Ese fin de semana, Lily fue técnicamente raptada por su madre, su prima y su cuñada (que de alguna extraña manera, se encargaba para estar en Londres todos los fines de semana para aportar en la organización de la boda de su hermano), para ir a la tienda de Madam Malkin para encargar la túnica. Quedaba a penas un poco más de un mes y todavía Lily no se había decidido por un modelo o color o tipo de tela, por lo que ahora Sally, Samantha y Kate habían decidido que tendrían a Lily todo el día en la tienda si era necesario.

Finalmente, luego de probarse lo que le parecieron cientos de túnicas, Lily por fin se decidió por un diseño simple, bien ceñido a la cintura, con la falda amplia y un gran escote en la espalda. Era de color dorado pálido con intrincados bordados en hilo de oro en el bajo de la falda, en el cuello del escote y en las mangas.

Al día siguiente fue el turno de James. Sirius y Kate se pasaron una tarde entera ayudando a James a escoger la túnica, pues Kate, que sabía como sería el vestido de Lily, objetaba la mayoría de las elecciones de los chicos argumentando que no combinaban con la túnica de la novia. Después de probarse alrededor de quince túnicas, Kate dio el visto bueno y por fin salieron de la tienda.

- Eres un verdadero monstruo, Kate Potter – exclamó Sirius mientras caminaban de regreso al Caldero Chorreante para utilizar la chimenea.

- No fastidies Sirius – respondió Kate, con calma –; todo tiene que salir perfecto en el matrimonio de mi hermanito, no iba a permitir que desentonara con la túnica de Lily.

- Ya, Canuto – le cortó James al ver que Sirius iba a explotar nuevamente –. No ha sido tan terrible después de todo, algún día vas a tener q hacerlo tu…

- Si, si… claro – respondió Sirius distraídamente - ¿Que yo qué? – exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Déjalo así, Canuto…

Llegaron a casa de los Potter justo para la cena. James, que esperaba ver a Lily allí no pudo disimular su cara de decepción cuando Henry le dijo que la chica había vuelto a casa de sus padres, con Sally, después de haber estado allí organizando algunos detalles del banquete.

Algunos días más tarde James daba vueltas por la sala, mirando el vacío. Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento notó que Kairy merodeaba a su alrededor limpiando y ordenando los sillones, ni cuando llegaron Remus y Mark y pasaron directo a la cocina, y menos aún cuando apareció Hagrid en la chimenea con una noticia urgente.

- James – llamaba el semigigante sacudiéndose las cenizas de la chaqueta – ¡¡James Potter!! – exclamó sobresaltando al chico – ¡Despierta, muchacho! ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… Hola Hagrid – saludó confundido - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un minuto… vaya que estabas distraído.

- Eh… esto… si… estaba pensando en… - respondió ordenando las ideas – Bueno, ¡que va! Tú venías por algo, ¿no?

- Si, si. El profesor Dumbledore me envió, ya sabes… Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de los chicos para una misión…

- Seguro – respondió con el rostro iluminado por la aventura - ¡¡Hey, Merodeadores!! – llamó en un grito a sus amigos – Hagrid nos ha traído una misión.

En menos de diez minutos todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca escuchando las instrucciones de Hagrid. No era una misión muy complicada; estarían de regreso a la hora de la cena. Debían espiar una transacción de objetos para magia oscura en el callejón Knockturn, por lo que Hagrid les entregó un par de frascos de poción multijugos y James corrió a su dormitorio por su capa de invisibilidad.

Para cuando llegaron las chicas, los Merodeadores ya se habían ido y Hagrid estaba terminando de engullir el pastel de fresas que Kairy le había ofrecido.

- Hola Hagrid – saludó Emily con naturalidad.

Desde que se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix, Hagrid visitaba mucho la casa, llevando noticias o encomendando misiones, por órdenes del profesor Dumbledore.

- Hola, chicas – saludó él en cuando tragó el último trozo de pastel - ¿Que tal va todo para la boda?

- Pues… ahí estamos. Venimos de la florería – comentó Lily sentándose en una butaca – Esperaba que fuese todo más rápido allí, pero la bruja que atendía estaba realmente emocionada por hacer los arreglos para un matrimonio por lo que no paraba de cotorrear – añadió divertida.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Hagrid? – preguntó Sarah al notar que los chicos no estaban.

- El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que viniera – dijo de inmediato - Los chicos han ido al callejón Knockturn… una ronda de vigilancia de rutina; pero creemos que los mortífagos andan comprando algunas cosas para crear inferis…

Estuvieron otro poco conversando hasta que Lily llamó la atención de las chicas, ya que debían seguir con los preparativos para la boda.

Estuvieron lo suficientemente entretenidas para que las horas pasaran sin que lo notaran, pero cuando Kairy las llamó a cenar y notaron que los chicos aún no habían llegado, comenzaron a preocuparse. Cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando Emily ya comenzaba a ponerse histérica, apareció alguien en el jardín delantero.

Las chicas, que habían oído la campana, que anunciaba la aparición de alguna persona, corrieron a la puerta para ver quien había llegado y se sorprendieron al ver a Remus tirado en la hierba con un brazo sangrando copiosamente y la cara cubierta de barro y sudor.

Lily fue la primera en llagar a su lado y se encargó de inmediato de su brazo mientras que Sarah lo interrogaba sobre lo que había sucedido. Mientras tanto Emily y Sam habían desaparecido para avisar en el cuartel general de la Orden y averiguar que sabían ellos.

- De alguna manera nos descubrieron e intentaron desaparecer – balbuceó Remus, mientras Lily conjuraba una camilla para entrarlo a la casa – pero Mark fue más rápido y alcanzó a agarrarse del brazo de uno de ellos y luego nos envió su patronus para decirnos donde estaba así que lo seguimos – su voz sonaba cada vez más débil.

- Calma, Lunático – murmuró Lily sin dejar de afanarse en el brazo de su amigo mientras Sarah dirigía la camilla –, has perdido mucha sangre; descansa y luego nos cuentas.

Aunque por dentro se moría de angustia por averiguar que había sucedido con los demás, Lily mantuvo su voz tranquila mientras se ocupaba de las heridas de su amigo con calma y mucho cuidado.

Sarah no le quitaba los ojos de la cara, luchando por contener las lágrimas; recordaba la última vez que su novio había salido mal herido, cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts. Sentía la misma angustia que había sentido entonces, pero confiaba plenamente en su amiga y sabía que Remus estaría bien. Ahora la preocupación por los Merodeadores era lo que aumentaba su preocupación, pero temía decir algo puesto que podría romper la concentración de Lily.

Mientras bajaban a las habitaciones del subterráneo, donde habían transformado todo como hospital de campaña de la Orden, Remus cayó finalmente en la inconciencia. Estaba debilitado, y la pérdida de sangre no ayudaba tampoco; por lo que Lily rápidamente le dio una poción regeneradora. La herida del brazo era algo bastante simple; después de limpiarla bien cerró sin problema, y no había ningún hueso roto.

A penas había acabado cuando llegaron Samantha y Emily a la habitación. En el cuartel general no tenían idea de lo ocurrido, aunque ya habían comenzado a preocuparse por no haber recibido ningún informe; pedían hablar con Remus de inmediato y por eso habían enviado a Frank Longbottom con ellas.

Volvieron a subir a la sala, donde Frank las estaba esperando. Kairy acababa de servirle una taza de té. Él la dejó sobre la mesita y se acercó a Lily.

- Necesito hablar con Remus, Lily – dijo a modo de petición luego de saludarla – Hay algunos mortífagos de los más allegados a Tu Sabes Quien en este asunto y eso significa peligro…

- Lo sé, Frank, pero Remus está inconsciente – replicó Lily –. Ya sabes que nosotras también queremos saber que está pasando, pero no sería bueno para él.

- ¡¡Lily!! – Sarah venía subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa – Remus despertó hace un momento, aunque le di la poción para dormir que me dejaste. Los chicos están en un bosque en Flintshire, cerca de Buckley – añadió, dirigiéndose a Frank.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Frank –; iré enseguida. Chicas, por favor, avisad en el cuartel general – añadió antes de salir al jardín para desaparecer.

Media hora después todo estaba en calma. Resultó que al seguirlos, Mark había encontrado un escondite de los mortífagos, una especie de depósito donde tenían guardados una serie de productos de magia negra. En cuanto los demás Merodeadores llegaron, los mortífagos estuvieron en minoría de número, por lo que la batalla no se alargó demasiado y lograron capturar a uno de ellos, pero James había visto a alguien conocido, por lo que continuó el duelo fuera, en el bosque, ganándose algunos cuantos hechizos.

Remus había querido ayudarlo y por eso había recibido aquel corte en el brazo, lo que causó la distracción necesaria para que el misterioso oponente de James se escapara. Con el brazo sangrando como estaba Remus no era de mucha ayuda para los chicos, por lo que había decidido aparecer en casa.

- ¿Y a ninguno se le ocurrió enviar un patronus para tranquilizarnos? – explotó Emily cuando los chicos hubieron explicado lo sucedido.

- Pues… la verdad es que se nos pasó el tiempo volando – se excusó Sirius – No sabes la de horas que tuvimos que esperar para que los dichosos mortífagos aparecieran en el callejón…

- Y luego todo el rollo de la bodega – continuó James, que, abrazado a Lily, miraba divertido las expresiones de las chicas – esos mortífagos eran a penas unos novatos.

- ¡Vamos! – replicó Mark ante las caras de enfado de las chicas – no ha sido tan terrible, de hecho resultó casi divertido.

- Especialmente por el hecho de haber llegado cuatro horas más tarde de lo supuesto – se mofó Samantha –. Además, Hagrid dijo que era una misión simple, y de pronto llega Remus semiinconsciente y con el brazo sangrando a borbotones; ¿se supone que eso es divertido?

- Bueno, quizá no… lo siento – contestó Sirius, acercándose a su novia.

- ¿Y qué hay de cenar? – preguntó Mark, luego de una pausa –, muero de hambre…

~*~

Sentía que algo iba mal, y, por mucho que lo analizara, no lograba descubrir qué era, aunque estaba segura que no tenía que ver con la sensación de estar siendo observada de forma no muy amistosa. Sabía que desde algún lugar de la espesura del bosque, un par de ojos la observaba.

Pero no, no era eso precisamente lo que iba mal. Algo faltaba ahí para que el cuadro encajara, algo que debería saber pero que se le escapaba.

Siguió caminando por el bosque, siempre con la presencia de aquel par de ojos en algún lugar, hasta que la desesperación fue mayor. Giró sobre sus pies buscando arriba y abajo aquellos ojos, hasta que distinguió una silueta, a penas dibujada en las sombras del bosque, a pocos pasos de donde se hallaba.

El hombre se acercó lentamente, aún protegido por las sombras. Una brisa le llevó a la nariz un olor conocido, aunque no lograba situarlo en sus recuerdos, y a medida que avanzaba aquel hombre parecía estar riendo; al principio de manera sutil, casi imperceptible; pero luego, cada vez más alto hasta convertirse en una risa burlona.

Cuando estuvo a casi un metro de distancia, con el rostro aún cubierto por las sobras, tuvo la certeza que lo conocía. Certeza desesperante, pues no podía terminar de reconocerlo. Tenía la varita lista, un simple encantamiento lumus revelaría todo el misterio, pero entonces la risa se volvió más aguda y fría, el hombre comenzó a transformarse frente a sus ojos y dos segundos más tarde unos ojos rojos, vacíos, la miraban con repugnancia… Voldemort levantó la varita apuntando directamente a su corazón, pero antes de poder conjurar un hechizo, un ciervo plateado se interpuso entre ambos.

- Lily…

Una voz familiar se abrió paso dentro de su mente y por fin la visión se desvaneció. Parpadeó con fuerza y se encontró con un par de ojos cálidos de color marrón que la miraban con ternura y preocupación. Supo entonces que había estado soñando y se preguntó, nuevamente, quién era aquel hombre que la espiaba en el bosque.

- Mi amor… ¿estás bien? – la voz de James era tranquila y suave, tan opuesta a aquella risa como el día de la noche.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño – murmuró Lily confusa; a medida que despertaba su sueño se iba desvaneciendo de su memoria – ¿Te ha costado mucho despertarme? – preguntó, al recordar el ciervo que había aparecido.

- No mucho, solo te hablé dos veces – respondió James con calma –, pero estabas inquieta.

Lily ya se había sentado y buscaba sus pantuflas debajo de su cama. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía inquieta, pero la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que no había de qué preocuparse, todo estaba listo para la boda y aún quedaban tres semanas. Supuso que su inquietud se debía a aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, pero decidió olvidarlo, puesto que aquel día comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad y aún le faltaban muchos regalos por comprar.


End file.
